Your Love Is My Drug
by XXItachixXxSasukeXX
Summary: Title belongs to Kesha. SasuNaru Yaoi Mpreg; Naruto and the others finally catch up with Sasuke, who confesses his long-term love for Naruto and returns to konoha to rebuild the Uchiha-Clan. SasuNaru, frequent Uchihacest, Yaoi, brief non-con.
1. Sasuke Is Gay

Your Love Is My Drug

A SasuNaru Fanfic

Chapter One

_***Naruto's POV***_

Sasuke! We found Sasuke! I was so happy. Sasuke wasn't even running away this time, he was just standing there, staring at me. Sakura was blushing.

"Sasuke! Oh Sasuke, I love you! Please come home with us!" Sasuke shot Sakura an aloof smile. He got up in her face, and I couldn't help noticing his graceful form, and his nice round ass.

"Sakura, I'm so tired of pushing you away all the time. I don't ignore you to be mean, you mean a lot to me Sakura, but not in the way you hope. Don't you notice that I never fall over all the attention I get from girls? The attention I constantly get from _you_? My heart belongs to another. It always has." He admitted, blushing deeply. That was unusual for Sasuke…and hot.

"Who?" Sakura demanded.

"It'll be easier for me to show you." Sasuke, still blushing, gracefully glided over to me.

"Sorry about this, Naruto." He whispered into my ear. Then without warning he kissed me so passionately that I thought my entire body was merging with his, making us one. My tongue slid gently across his teeth, enjoying all the suction I was receiving from the cute raven haired boy. When our lips parted and Sasuke began to pull away, I quickly moved in for another. Sasuke chuckled darkly.

"I see my blonde uke likes the tongue action." He said giving a lick to my cheek.

"Sasuke…I love you." It took a lot for me to say that, but it was true.

"I know….Your love is my drug."

"I need to know, Sasuke. Do you love me back?"

"Yes…but I'm not coming home, Naruto-San. Come with me."

"I can't…I wanna be Hokage."

"Does that mean more to you than I do?"

"No."

"Then join me."

"No! Naruto don't!" Tsunade shouted.

"Stay about of this old lady." Sasuke growled at her taking a few steps back.

"Naruto, either stay where you are and become Hokage, or you come towards me and be my boyfriend…_forever_." I began to step toward Sasuke.

"NO!" Tsunade repeated. Sasuke dropped his sword on purpose and bent over, causing me to have a nosebleed. That made Sasuke smirk.

"C'mon Naru-Chan." He cooed sliding his shirt down off his shoulders, revealing his rock-hard abs. I was beginning to get a boner.

"S-Sasuke…if you love me come home. If you despise Konoha so much, kill the elders, and the join the Anbu with me. Then you'll barely be in Konoha with all the Anbu missions, and the elders will be dead."

"Naruto, are you crazy?" Tsunade yelled. Sasuke smiled.

"If I take you up on that offer, will you marry me?" My heart almost literally stopped.

"Yes." Sasuke grinned. "Deal, I'll come home…under the condition that you marry me and bare my children."

"Sasuke, I'll marry you but I can't bare your children…I'm a man" I reminded him. He grinned deviously.

"Yeah, but since I'm gay I decided to formulate a Jutsu where men can get pregnant…it works too. I tested it on a rabbit." I blushed.


	2. Sasuke's Return Home

2. Sasuke's Return Home

_***Sasuke's POV***_

"Wow…I haven't seen this place in years, yet it looks no different." I tried to smile and look happy for Naruto, but I was dying on the inside. I wanted the Shinigami to have there way with me. Even though I was thrilled to have finally come out of the closet, and to have my beautiful blonde uke in my arms but I was being tortured by the memories of Konoha. Konoha, the place where I was born, and yet the very place where my soul died.

I shall never forget the day I was walking home from school taking my time wondering around. Soon it got dark and I ran home, thinking Father would be angry. When I got to the alleyway just outside of my house, there were bodies everywhere. The cold, dead bodies of my relatives thrown askew all over the sidewalk. I ran into my front door screaming for my parents. I heard nothing but the sound of my older brother Itachi's voice telling me not to come into my parent's room. I came in anyway, and there they were. My parents. Just as cold and dead as the rest of them. Father's body was draped over Mother…both were lying in a pool of lukewarm blood.

I asked Itachi frantically who in the world had done this. He didn't reply, and yet what he did next was answer enough. He hurled a shuriken at my arm, cutting into it. He told me I was a fool, and the next thing I knew I was caught in his Genjutsu. He showed me the kind face of my mother, the stern face of my father, and then the massacre itself. When I was finally released from his Sharingan, I charged at him. Being only around the age of 8, I of course got nowhere with the attack. Then he informed me on how to obtain his level of Sharingan…killing your closest friend. He told me I wasn't worth killing, and then the very last thing he said to me was that I'd find him again.

I did find Itachi again, and I killed him. However, I was then informed that Itachi was forced to kill our family by the Konoha elders, so I killed my brother for nothing. All these horrible, horrible memories were being forced back to the surface as I walked the streets of my former home. Naruto could sense my discomfort.

"What's wrong Sasuke-Kun?"

"We just passed the Nakano Shrine…in the main hall under the 7th Tatami mat from the far right was an Uchiha-Clan secret meeting place…and nearby is my old house." I struggled to explain. Naruto looked at me with sad, sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry. But you never have to go there ever again…your moving in with me." He said taking my hand. I smiled at his touch, and my body shivered with love as he pulled me closer. I was feeling a very odd mixture of depression and bliss as Naruto and I walked hand-in-hand down the empty streets of downtown Konoha. I was a man on a mission. If I was gonna suffer all this pain just to be with Naruto, he was gonna have a baby…It was past time for a new Uchiha and Naruto was gonna help me rebuild the clan. Maybe one day after we have a few kids I'll be strong enough to move back into my parent's house…and back into the old Uchiha neighborhood. I was ready to try and forget all my bad memories, and make better ones to replace them. Naruto was the only key to unlocking such happiness.


	3. Reconstruction Jutsu

3. Reconstruction Jutsu

_***Naruto's POV***_

Sasuke seemed unusually sad. I wanted to make him happy, to help him forget about his past. I knew Sasuke wanted to rebuild his clan, so I was determined to make it happen.

"Sasuke…you said you made a Jutsu so I could have your baby?"

"Hai."

"Ready to get started?" Sasuke's soulful eyes suddenly lit up, and a smile was tugging at his lips.

"You really ready?"

"Yes, I want to hold a small black-haired Sharingan-wielding baby in my arms to call my own and I want him/her ASAP." I said pulling his shirt off over his head. He grinned.

"Thank you." He made some complicated hand signs and then kissed me. As our lips touched a pinkish orange light enveloped me. I was literally glowing.

"As long as you glow you can get pregnant. Lets hurry before the Jutsu wares off. The glow was beautiful.

"Naru…you ready?"

"I was born ready."

"Let's see if you're so confident after I become your seme."

"I thought you already were…you call me your uke."

"Hai, but not officially until after we have our nyūji…or at least until we _make _our nyūji." I grinned.

"This is going from a shōnen-ai relationship to a Yaoi pretty fast." Sasuke laughed.

"Shhh…let's do this." He whispered turning off the lights and lighting some lavender candles.

"Sasuke…" I moaned as he ventured down to my penis. Sasuke smelled like coconuts and as that smell filled my nose I began to feel him giving me foreplay. When we were both fully erect, I sucked his digits. Then he slid the three fingers deep in me. This didn't hurt so bad but when he shoved his cock in me I screamed. My ass was on fire.

"S-Sasuke…it burns…" I said as a few tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I know it hurts…it's the downfall of being a virgin. I'll make it worth your while." He promised going deeper. It stopped burning and all of a sudden it became pure ecstasy.

"S-Sasu-ke…uhh…"

"Naru-Chan…I'm ready to cum…let's do it at the same time." He thrust and thrust and went deeper and deeper.

"I love you." He said nipping at my ear. Those were the words I needed to hear. Much to Sasuke's pleasure we came at the same time. I felt so happy to have lost my v-card to only Sasuke. It was just in time too, my glow suddenly wore off.

"Okay, tomorrow we'll see the results."

"I hope it worked." I sighed.


End file.
